New California Republic (NCR)
The New California Republic is the current Largest country (In terms of Population) in North America. It is the official nation of BookAuthor. Brief History The NCR has been a independent country for the past 39 years and has had 12 Executive Governors over its long and complicated history The Beginning... (1980) The Collapse of the United States of America in 1979 which had sparked a civil war among the republics and empires that had been created by local warlords. In 1980 a local man, Gerth Yougergadan, organized a meeting among officials in the city of Sacramento. His plan during this meeting was to organize and plan the future of California, here, the first ideas of the NCR were created. Independence Declared! (1980 - 1981) Throughout 1980 regions surrounding Sacramento pledged their allegiance to Gerths nation he was creating. Gerth welcomed these regions in with open arms and organized the first military of the NCR to protect them. Meanwhile he also worked day and night to create his vision of a country that would represent its citizens fairly. On December 31st Gerth had planned to make a speech declaring the NCR with the promise of fair representation of all citizens, however, due too the weather his actual declaration was moved to January 1st 1981. The Creation of a Strong Country (1981 - 1991) Due too the ongoing civil war in what was left of the USA Gerth decided not to write the constitution he had into law until after the war was over to concentrate on the war at hand. After the war ended in 1983 Gerth wrote the constitution into effect during the first meeting of the House of Regional Governors on January 5th. He was later elected by the house to become the first Executive Governor of the NCR. For the next 4 years he worked to create a strong country setting up the base of the NCR military and the NCR taxes (A soon to be extremely unpopular concept) he also annexed the rest of California. Despite some urging from the House to extend his term by another 4 years, Gerth followed the constitution he had written and stepped down after 4 years of being Executive Governor. He was succeed by Kent Woodover who would go on to build off of what Gerth started. He mainly unified the NCR through a common currency and the building of new highways which further connected the NCR. The Tax Problem (1991 - 1993) Kent would step down in 1991 and was replaced by Dodger Bugian who wanted to tackle a huge issue of the NCR, taxes. Gerth had been very vague about taxes when he wrote the constitution simply stating, "To Properly run and govern the country a equal tax must be placed on all citizens and raised in times of crisis," - Gerth Yougergadan, 1983 constitution. Dodger tackled this issue almost immediately after being made Executive Governor by raising taxes from their original 2% of the average wage of a citizen at the time, to 5% of the wage of a person. The reaction to this raise was extremely negative and Dodger was basically forced to lower it to 4% (Later raised to 4.5% VIA the rewrite of the constitution in 1992). This negative reaction led to the creation of the National Party of the NCR led by its founder, Donald F. Smith which opposed the raised taxes . This party would go on to win a landslide victory in the 1993 House of Regional Governors flipping the house for the first time in history. This flip resulted in Dodger being the first Immature Executive. After Donald was made Executive Governor he would set the taxes back to 2% (VIA the constitutional rewrite of 1993) but liked the idea of it being based off the persons wage and not the average wage of the country. This led to more debate on the taxes which is still going on to this day. NCR Expands (1993 - 2001) Throughout the early years of the 2000's the NCR became friendly with the republics of Washington and Oregon. Through this friendship the first major expansion of the NCR in years was made under the careful eye of Quetreh Serdegren who signed a treaty in 1999 with Oregon to diplomatically annex the country into the republic. He would then oversee the regions of Oregon being fairly divided up to allow both party's equal representation, the same happened to Washington after they were also diplomatically annexed by the NCR in 2001. Peaceful time (2001 - 2015) The NCR hit a time of peace after they had expanded and began to prosper with their economy growing along with their population. As this happened the government continued to update the constitution and create new laws but slowly the NCR was pulled into a inevitable conflict. Conflict with Caesars Legion (2015 - Present) Hener Sering Who had just become Executive Governor made the poorly judged move in falsely invading Nevada (At the time a part of Caesars Legion) to control Hover Dam and New Vegas. His decision to invade was negatively received despite the NCR successfully pushing Caesars legion out of Nevada. This negative reaction led to the National party achieving a landslide victory in 2016 which led to Charles Kimball being made the new Executive Governor. Despite mass protests calling for peace Kimball saw opportunity the Hoover Dam could provide, which was, the potential to power a huge amount of citizens in California and this made him make the decision to continue the war. This led too, Kimball overseeing the annexation of Nevada and its regions being divided up, while the military continued its fight with the Caesars Legion. During the 2020 elections the National Party won a landslide securing a new Executive Governor loyal to their party. Government The government of the NCR is a Representation Democracy which is separated into two houses. House of Executive Governor (Upper House) The upper house of the two, the Executive Governor is chosen by the lower house. He then chose's his staff who will serve in his cabinet. Executive Governor The "President" of the NCR who has only 1 term of 4 years has the authority to write laws, write declarations of war and make appointments of military leaders all of which must be approved by the lower house VIA a vote which he may call at any time. He also chooses his staff who serve on the Cabinet of Executive Governor. Cabinet of Executive Governor Members who serve on this Cabinet have the authority over their section of control be it may military, taxes, homeland security and etc. They also may advise the Executive Governor on things in meetings or times of crisis House of Regional Governors (Lower House) The lower house of the two, members are chosen VIA elections every year by the people. Regional Governor A Regional Governor has a short term of 1 year and may run for reelection as many times as they want. The job of Regional Governor is simple, they vote during meetings of the house and they keep order in their region where they have control. Political Party's Their are currently four political party's who hold representation in the House of Regional Governors National Party A conservative party who believes in lowered taxes based on a persons wage. They also believe in increased military spending, right for citizens to defend themselves and a more big business economy. Democratic Party A Liberal party that believes in raised taxes based on the average wage of citizens. They also believe in lowered military spending, building of community areas for the public and a small business economy. True Left Party A extreme Liberal party (Basically communism) that believes in literally everything being equal. Green Party A Liberal party who really only exists to protect Washington's and Oregon's forests from deforestation. Executive Governors of the NCR # Gerth Yougergadan 1983 - 1987 (Democratic Party) # Kent Woodover 1987 - 1991 (Democratic Party) # Dodger Bugian 1991 - 1993 (Democratic Party) Immature Executive # Donald F. Smith 1993 - 1997 (National Party) # Mitch Jamison 1997 - 1998 (National Party) Immature Executive # Quetreh Serdegren 1998 - 2002 (Democratic Party) # Werith Dering 2002 - 2005 (Democratic Party) Immature Executive # Donald F. Smith Jr 2005 - 2007 (National Party) Immature Executive # Zenwer Merriam 2007 - 2011 (Democratic Party) # Seryeri Jarth 2011 - 2015 (Democratic Party) # Hener Sering 2015 - 2016 (Democratic Party) Immature Executive # Charles Kimball 2016 - 2020 (National Party) # Fernando Walker 2020 - Current (National Party) *Note* The annual Regional elections will be held Jan 3rd 2021 with the reelection of Executive Governor (If the House doesn't flip) on Jan 4th 2021 Category:Official Nations